


Some Days Be Like This

by lollipop1141



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, May or may not be canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: "Oh I'm sorry, is the sound of my winning too loud for you?"//a series of drabbles of keith and lance, and the paladins in general. Just random stuff exploring their dynamics. Length varies.





	Some Days Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So this'll randomly be updated. No romance unless indicated otherwise. I just wanted to explore the paladin dynamics, within and outside of the canon universe. 
> 
> Also, prompts are chosen from random posts online or whatever I see. Requests are accepted as well.
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is the sound of my winning too loud for you?"

Keith rolled his eyes as he hit the restart button. "It's only one point. It doesn't make any difference."

"Oh yes it does." Lance crowed as they started the game again. "Because I'm the one on the number 1 spot and you're not. So the points are now 5-3."

"Winning by slamming a pillow on one's face does not count." Keith snapped, button slamming his controls. "That's cheating."

"Oh like you shoving me off the couch doesn't count as cheating?" Lance countered back, fingers lithe and fast. "Sorry buddy, but all's fair in love and war."

"There is no love in war." Keith growled as he launched a counterattack.

"Don't you - how dare you blue shell me!"

"Ah - hey! Stop shoving!"

Game forgotten, the boys grappled on clothes, messing up each other's controls, voices loud enough to bring the recluse Pidge from her room.

"Can you guys get any louder?" Pidge stormed in the living room and glared the two who meekly sat properly on the couch. For her short stature, such was her temper. She looked at the TV that displayed the game. "If I win, you guys better be quiet."

Lance and Keith exchanged looks. "Fine."

 

 

Pidge adjusted her glasses, and said nonchalantly, "Easy win. You guys better keep it down."

And with that, she walked away with 5 wins and two boys who looked forlornly at the screen even if it was 2 against 1.

  


End file.
